Collection of Moments
by Dawn Bently
Summary: A collection of Free Verse poems about the on-going romance between Lily and Scorpius.
1. Made of Glass

**So... my first FreeVerse ever... all comments welcomed!**

* * *

><p>It's the way she echoes<br>the way she  
>Walks<br>Talks  
>L a u g h s<p>

The way she's  
><em>just<em> **Lily  
><strong>and how she makes  
><em>me<em> **me**

b/c I'm not a n y b o d y  
>but only she can <em>tell<br>_b/c I'm made of g l a s s  
>but only she's <em>looking<em>

She smiles and hides  
><strong>away<br>**But I'm watching  
><strong>too<br>**And I know exactly  
>where to <strong>look<strong>

b/c she makes me **me  
><strong>& if all I can _manage  
><em>is to make her **laugh  
><strong>I'm perfectly _happy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please don't favorite without reviewing! <em>**


	2. Love and Be Loved

Of all the things  
>they could be<br>**rivals  
><strong>**friends  
><strong>**l o v e r s  
><strong>they could never just  
>pretend &amp; agree<br>echoing & arguing  
>glares &amp; glances<p>

Hearts that have  
><strong>too many words<br>**to spill into  
><strong>just a moment<strong>

It could take years  
>to break down <strong>walls<br>**It might take forever  
>to see real <strong>love<br>**_b e t w e e n  
><em>them

but never to lose  
><strong>h o p e<br>**there is always  
><em>l o v e<br>_that could never be  
><em><span>l o s t<span>_

Never lost just  
><strong>u n f o u n d<br>**buried deep beneath  
><strong>h i d i n g<br>**from the light  
><strong>&amp;truth<strong>

_truth_ that is not  
>unknown<br>_truth _that has been  
>ignored<br>_truth_ too harsh for  
><strong>stubborn hearts<strong>

Of all the things  
>they could be<br>**rivals  
><strong>**friends  
><strong>**l o v e r s  
><strong>they could never just  
><strong>love &amp; be loved<strong>


	3. Of Kings and Queens

He's the **King  
><strong>of Silver && **Green  
><strong>u n t o u c h a b l e  
>by all his <em>subjects<br>_who watch in **awe  
><strong>as he strides **by**

Until he's been** overthrown  
><strong>by Red && **Gold  
><strong>a d o r e d  
>by everyone <em>else<br>_who falls in** love  
><strong>when she walks **by**

She's the new  
><strong>R O Y A L T Y<br>**Her crown is  
><strong>B R I G H T E R<br>**and he can't  
><strong>C O M P E T E<strong>

It's and incontinent  
><em>truth<br>_but he likes the  
><em>challenge<em>

and why shouldn't they  
><strong>r e i g n<br>**in peace?

R E D && G R E E N  
>never looked so<br>**c o m p l e t e  
><strong>than when  
><strong>side by side<strong>

but she's still **gold  
><strong>and he's still **silver  
><strong>but he didn't know  
>being overthrown<br>would be _so fun_

**(stolen)** _kisses  
><em>**(lingering)** _glances  
><em>**(gentle)** _touches  
><em>**(lost)**_ breath  
><em>

P A S S I O N

But more importantly  
>every <strong>K I N G<br>**needs a **Q U E E N**

or maybe it's  
>the other way<br>**a r o u n d**


	4. Balanced Universe

Because she's all  
><strong>crimson curls<br>**&  
><strong>shinning smiles<br>**and he's just  
><em>stunning sliver<br>_&  
><em>charmingly coy<br>_(like he doesn't know what's going on)

But you'd have to be  
><strong>unconscious<br>**not to see this silly game  
>But it's just silly to me<br>because I'm **bitter  
><strong>that I've been benched  
>from all active <strong>play<br>**(not that he'd want to play with me anyway)

I'm fire at its hottest  
><strong>(burns out too fast)<br>**She's a delicate ember  
>(Could be bored to <strong>dying out<br>**or exited to burn **blindingly bright**)

And what man  
>(even one as perfect as him)<br>could want a **Rose  
><strong>(and deal with all its thorns)  
>when a <strong>Lily<strong> is within reach?  
>(sweetly fragrant, perfectly delicate)<br>The stars would need  
><em>Realignment<br>_Should ever an atrocity  
><em>occur<em>

But then he wouldn't be  
>such a perfect<br>_constellation  
><em>and who's to say they  
>would align correctly<br>**anyway**

In a balance universe  
><strong>Lilies<strong> triumph over _Roses  
><em>In a backwards world  
>That might <strong>never<strong>_never_never change


End file.
